


Warmth

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: No Country for Old Men [3]
Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Camping, Chivalry, Drabble, Fire, Gen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shifting scrublands between Oshuar and Kelnewar got very cold at night, even in Cypreus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Sorrow wasn't accustomed to the travelling life. She understood that her situation necessitated a lot of moving around, and the others did what they could to help keep her comfortable. Sometimes, however, there wasn't much to be done.

The shifting scrublands between Oshuar and Kelnewar got very cold at night, even in Cypreus. Sorrow, huddled miserably up to the campfire, was startled when she felt a thick wool blanket – Sir Dheni's blanket – wrapped around her shoulders. The tiefling looked up at her benefactor.

"Oh, Dheni, I couldn't...."

"Poppycock, my dear! I may be old, but I am still a gentleman."


End file.
